His Love For Her
by Rin8799
Summary: Kai and Misaki were childhood friend. Inseparable and always so happy and bubbly. But, their parents died and both of them went separated way. Now they are entering high school. Who would've know? That both of them went to the same school.
1. Fate

**Fate**

It was when they were really young. When Kai and Misaki was really young.

A young Kai and a young Misaki when they were about second grade of elementary school. They walked down the pavement to Miyaji's School Campus. Where Miyaji, from kindergarten to senior high school were build. holding hands and a smile on their face. The cherry blossoms petals falling from their trees made the walking pair looks cuter, according to people around them who were watching.

The young Kai then let go of Misaki's hand suddenly, much to Misaki dismay of losing his warmth. But when Kai showed her four copies of 'Omniscience Regalia, Minerva' in his hand. Misaki smiled happily and clapped her hand together.

"Happy birthday, Ki-chan!" Kai smiled sweetly at his childhood friend since kindergarten. He gave the four cards of Minerva to Misaki. Misaki immediately, after adoring them, put them inside a safe place in her bag. After that, she hugged her best friend who knew her inside out. Kai was used to hugs since he knew his little childhood friend love hugs. But he never really want it to disappear.

"Oh yeah! Ki-kun, it's not your birthday butI wanted to give you this" and Misaki showed four copies of 'Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant' to Kai happily. Kai retrieved it and did the very same thing as Misaki before. After admiring it he quickly put it in a safe place of his bag. What different was that Kai didn't hug her. Instead, he simply make their forehead touched and muttered a small thank you.

Ki-chan and Ki-kun. Well it wasn't their fault that their names ending was Ki. Tokura Misa**ki** and Kai Toshi**ki. **Plus, they were still kids. This name similarity and cardfighting hobby made them closer. Not stopping there, since they are loyal to each other that made them both inseparable, they always were. Either when playing sports or studying or cardfighting. Kai was also very protective of Misaki. But, Misaki when she was young wanted to prove that she can protect herself. After both of them had black belts in Karate, they just did a compromise and protect each other. Still, it must be noted that Misaki is a girl.

This happy moments was their life when they were really happy as children. Achieving more to make their parents proud and making each other comfortable of their life.

As sad it is, nothing stayed the same.

"Mom?... Dad?..." Misaki slumped to the dirty road as she watched her parents card turnover and was on fire. On the other side of the city, Kai open his eyes to find himself in the hospital and he caught nurses talking that his parents died. At the same time but different accidents both Kai and Misaki lost their parents and their uncle took them in.

Something sadder that that? Maybe the fact that they didn't even see each other after the accidents. Kai was forced to go right away from the city. Misaki didn't go to school at all. All they did was write a letter to each other of what happen and they never contact each other again.

* * *

At the very last it's been seven years. Seven good years of not interacting, communicating, looking or even knowing about each other situations. it's not because they didn't want to. Heck they would even stop whatever they were doing if it was to see each other again and when they were little phones were not allowed for kids yet.

Of course, Kai can never forget of his best and only childhood friend. No one could ever replace her. It's not like he ever wanted a replacement. He would only choose Misaki if he were to choose any other girl to be his childhood friend. When the years passes. They both grew a cold personality, just to hide the past they were in before. They would ignore things that they thought as not important.

Kai walked down the pavement to the Miyaji Campus. Ironic huh? He thought it would only be a dream ti be able to walk here again. But, his uncle suddenly have a job going on and he was allowed to move back here again, living alone. All his bills will be payed and he would always have months money.

Kai looked up to the cherry blossoms petals falling down. The exact same pavement he walk on when he and Misaki first met As kindergarten students. There's nothing wrong with him, but Kai sat on a side bench and a memory of his played back as if it was happening right in front of him.

_"Kai Toshiki?" His name run out of Misaki's little lips. Kai, still holding his deck on his hand, turned around and saw Misaki who was blushing from embarrassment. He run through his memories trying to remember something and finally found his answer._

_"Tokura Misaki, right?"_

_"Yes!" Misaki answered fast. "Um... Do you want to be friend with me?" Misaki asked. Kai can only stared at this shy little girl in front of him. When Kai saw her actions, he realised that she took all her courage just to ask this question. Kai grabbed her open hand and started walking, while Misaki only followed from behind. Grabbing her hand caught her attention. When Misaki look up, she saw Kai smile for the first time. Misaki realised by then Kai had a warm smile that can make people smile too._

_"Of course... Tokura-san"_

_"Um! Can we make up a nickname?" Misaki asked still blushing but she held Kai's hand back._

_"Then...-"_

_"Ki-kun!" Misaki suddenly shouted. Kai looked at her, confused. Till he realise that Misaki actually took the last two alphabet of his name. When he thought about it, she also have the same as him._

_"Then, I'll call you Ki-chan" Kai said and look at Misaki. Misaki lips curled up and for the very first time, Kai saw Misaki's smile. Kai who had the warm smile realised that Misaki had almost a similar smile to his. But rather than making people smile to Misaki's smile would make people comforted. Even when he was little, Kai had thought that suddenly an angel came down from Heaven and smile for him._

Kai snapped out of his sweet memory of their first time meeting when a petal of cherry blossom stop at the top of his deck. He brushed the petal of with a cold expression and stood up. He started walking again. Then a blond-haired boy, almost the same height as him suddenly ran pass him. A few meters in front of him, the the boy turn around and wave his hand up to the sky.

"I'm leaving you behind if you don't run, Misaki-chan!" The boy shouted. Hearing the blond-boy shouted 'Misaki', Kai turned around. Only to find, with a cold expression Misaki ran past him in front of his eyes. For Kai it was as if time stood still. Like as if Misaki ran past him slowly. Kai knew Misaki didn't care he was there or maybe because she wasn't looking there, she didn't notice Kai was there.

"I'm gonna get you back one day, Taishi-kun!" She shouted as she now was far in front of him. Her now short hair dances with the wind. Kai felt his heart stop. He found himself paralysed by the beauty that just pass him. When he realised it the bell rang and Misaki and the boy name Taishi entered the same school he will attend.

"Is this what they call fate?" Kai asked himself as he ran to the teachers lounge.


	2. Ki-kun - Ki-chan

**Ki-kun - Ki-chan**

Miwa Taishi ran through the hallway with a happy face. He didn't run to anyone but sometimes he was almost close to making a mess with them. He entered the teacher lounge and searched for the one who had called him, Mark-sensei. When he came in, he saw Kai reading the file that was given to him.

"Miwa-kun" Mark-sensei called him. Miwa walked calmly toward his teacher. "Miwa-kun, this is Kai Toshiki-kun. Please show him the class and take care of him. Kai-kun, this is Miwa Taishi-kun, the class president" Mark-sensei introduced them.

Miwa shook hands with Kai and gave his usual bright smile. Kai saw this and knew Miwa is a cheerful, bubbly person. Both of them started walking to the class. In the teacher lounge, a teacher came in the room.

"Wait, did Kai Toshiki-san just pass?" The teacher asked the whole room.

"Apparently yes, that is Kai Toshiki" Mark-sensei answered. Then the teacher, making a weird expression said,

"Teachers, I'm saying this because I've experienced it. Please do make yourself aware to NOT make Kai look bad or anything like that. Because-"

With Miwa and Kai... They were still walking and Miwa was talking the whole way through. First it was about the school to facilities and now they are talking about club. "And, and... In this school we have a cardfighting club. The only member right now are Yotsue Akari, Tokura Misaki and I though. You probably don't know Misaki-san and Akari-chan yet huh?"

"...actu-" Kai tried cutting in. Trying to cut in for about the seventh time now.

"You'll get to know them fast, I'm sure of it" but... It seems Miwa didn't listen. When they arrived in the classroom everyone else were busy with their own stuffs. Kai looked at the whole classroom, secretly hoping he would be in the same class as his childhood friend. But no, he didn't see her anywhere inside.

Mark-sensei came inside the class when the bell rings. Everyone else sat on their seat while Kai just sat on an empty bench. Everyone who finally realized the new presence around, they eyed him. "Class... We have a new or a student that came back actually. Kai-kun, please introduce yourself"

Kai walked to the front and wrote his name at the blackboard. He turned around and looked at everyone. There's ten to fifteen familiar faces for him but he's guessing they probably forgot. Kai was just about to open his mouth when suddenly the door open. Came in Tokura Misaki and another green-haired girl Kai don't know.

"...Kai Toshiki!?" Misaki said as she look at him unbelievably. Kai look at her, he was so relieved she didn't forget him.

"Eh? Tokura-sama?" Said a few boys in the classroom, which annoys Kai a bit.

"...wait, Kai-sama!?" Then shouted a few girls in the classroom, which this time annoys Misaki.

"It already started I guess..." Mark-sensei sighed and massage his head.

_"Because both of them since elementary already have their own fan club"_

"Kai-kun, this is Tokura Misaki, this class' vice-president and behind her is Yotsue Akari, this class' secretary" said Mark-sensei. Akari and Misaki bowed, which was returned by Kai. Then the girls walked to their seat. "Kai-kun, your seat is beside Yotsue-san"

Kai walked to his seat. His seat is behind Miwa, Misaki's seat is beside Miwa in front of Akari. Kai sat on his seat and started to prepare himself to study. "Tokura, can I borrow your book?" Kai asked, he didn't have any real memos in his book and he knew about Misaki's eidetic memory.

"Sure, here you go Kai-kun" Misaki said, somehow looking a bit disappointed as she gave her notebook. Though only Kai and Miwa noticed.

"Thanks"

"Something wrong Misaki?" Miwa asked worried. Misaki threw the disappointed expression off her face and smiled to Miwa. Making him less worried.

"Oh nothing" she said.

* * *

Kai went to the rooftop. It's a place no students are allowed. Kai's not a really problem child but he always go to the rooftop at lunch break. He looked up to the bright sky covered by light clouds. His expression lighten and he drew out his bread and drink. He wasn't able to eat it yet.

The door behind him creaked. Before Kai had the chance to turn around, someone hugged him from behind. Hugging him tightly as if trying to tell him how much she misses him and don't want him to go again. He knew right away it was Misaki.

"Ki-kun... It's really Ki-kun right?" Misaki asked as her voice hinted she was almost in the edge of crying.

Kai threw his lunch to the floor and turned around with Misaki still hugging him. Kai brushed Misaki's hair softly. Misaki who used to be the same height as him is now shorter than him, around few centimeters shorter. Kai said with a reassuring voice, "Ki-chan I'm back"

"Why did you call me Tokura?" Misaki asked as a bit of her tears started to form.

"You didn't call me Ki-kun when you saw me so..." Kai reasoned. Using his bigger hand, he brushed the tears off before falling.

"So you thought I forgot? You know my memory-"

"Of course, a really vivid one" Kai praised her. Misaki's face lighten. At her point of view, Kai didn't change a bit inside. Though she does feel something different. They both enjoyed the hug, after a long time not meeting each other. They were so into it, they didn't realize one thing. A loud bottle that fell to the floor broke Kai and Misaki's hug.

"Mind explaining to us?"

* * *

"So basically Misaki have a childhood friend who went away before I met her and now he came back..." Akari said. Misaki and Kai have just finished talking about their past and it was long. They finished their lunch while talking too. It was a good thing it didn't take too long and they still have around twenty minutes before afternoon class start. Miwa closed his lunchbox.

"So Ki-chan~" and a fist caught Miwa. He held his hurting hand and look beside him, where Kai was glaring at him. "What are you doing Kai?"

"Sorry, I do not prefer any other people calling us by our nicknames" Kai answered and Misaki nodded in agreement. Miwa looked at his best friend and new friend as he pouted. Akari smiled playfully and brushed Miwa's hurting hand.

"Ki-kun... You are going to join the cardfight club, right?" Misaki asked as she closes her lunchbox and look at Kai wanting him to say 'yes'.

"Of course, Ki-chan" Kai answered.

"You play?!" Akari asked in surprised. Miwa also took a look at him.

"Remember when we were little and I said a boy taught me vanguard?" Misaki asked. Akari and Miwa nodded, looking at Kai and Misaki. "Kai was the one who taught me"

A loud scream was heard from the roof. Because Misaki, Kai, Akari and Miwa ran away before the teachers came to check and they didn't leave any sign behind. A rumor started spreading that there's a ghost on the rooftop that awaits anyone who go there.

* * *

**Author Note: **Hey Guys and Girls! Thank you for the reviews and favorites and followers. I'm making this author note because of two thing:

**1. I want to know your opinion.**

Since Kai and Misaki are childhood friend here. I want you guys to give your opinions of what scene you wan to happen in this story! I'll try my best putting it in, just leave it in the review!

**2. I won't be writing for a while.**

I have an important exam. If I don't pass this I have to repeat a whole year. So, I'm hoping that you guys would give around three weeks or a month... Wish me luck!


End file.
